I'll Fix You
by southparkgirl101
Summary: Kenny convinces Kyle to let him be his Doctor for the day, making Kyle his patient. But as Kyle points out, REAL doctors don't wear red thongs. K2 lemony smut! Don't like, don't read.


** A/N~ Hey luvies! I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories in quite awhile, so here's a little apology I guess! And I also apologize I don't ever post my lemony stories, but I'll start uploading more of them! Just a random K2 one-shot I wrote out of boredom…and because I'm stalling on updating. Please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own South Park. If I did, that this would be every episode. And OBVIOUSLY their not in forth grade, retards.**

* * *

Pressing a finger to his chin, Kenny crouched over the petite redhead. His eyes traveled to the contents in Kyle's hands, while he leaned closer. "What's that?" He asked childishly, tapping the teal container clutched in the others hand. Kyle rolled his eyes and pushed the hovering blonde from his chest.

"It's my insulin, remember dude? I'm diabetic." Kyle announced, somewhat offended. It took a few seconds- probably longer, with the tapping of his finger signaling confusion, before the fact seemed to sink in.

"Oh, so like, that's your medicine?" Kenny questioned blankly, taking a step closer to Kyle, bringing a hand towards the others'. He cupped one palm, while carefully removing the thin tube from Kyle's protective grasp. "Like, you take it to not be diabetic or something?" Kyle grunted, a smirk tugging on the edges of his lips.

"No, I'll always be diabetic retard." He drawled, yanking the container back to his safety. Another look of confusion crossed the blonde, once more bringing his finger to his chin, covered in a faint peach fuzz which he so proudly claimed as his "beard."

"So than why do you take it?" He asked, snatching the tube from Kyle, who smacked him on the shoulder.

"I take it because it keeps my blood sugar down! Now give it back, dude, I need it!" Kyle whined, pawing at the others chest. "Kenny-" It was then that the small needle was pulled from its case, and held ever so carefully in both of their views.

"Damn." Kenny said, taken aback by the weird contraption. "What the hell is this thing?" Kyle gave up the urge to shove his boyfriend to the ground and pry the needle from his hands, knowing it would just end as it always did- with Kenny winning.

"It's my insulin, Kenny. I inject it in my arm or leg and the shit makes my blood pressure lower. Happy?" Kyle huffed, annoyed, but kept his playful smirk plastered on his face. Kenny nodded quickly, and raised the needle once more. "Now give me my damn needle so I can take it, Kenny!" Kyle raised a hand, reaching for the shot, but his hand was quickly swatted away.

"Can I do it?" Kenny asked, his facial expression turning more serious. Kyle raised an eyebrow, his smirk disappearing, growing tired of the little game.

"Do what, dude?" He asked dully, crossing his arms against his chest. Kenny once more held the shot up to Kyle's face, taunting him.

"Can I give you your insulin?" Kyle's eyes widened, taken aback by the sudden question.

"I…I…" Kyle attempted a response, but just ruffled his brow, staring at the other with a look of concern.

"Only if you wanted, I mean." Kenny added, twirling the plastic with his fingers. Mocking his previous action, Kyle brought a finger up to his chin, tapping quickly.

"Why?" He wondered aloud, shooting the blonde a weird expression. "Why do you want to poke me with a needle?" Kenny bit his lip, and when he realized he was at a loss for words, let a smug grin spread his lips.

"Well, I just want to help my bubbula out with his medicine" Kenny snickered, before pecking Kyle on the cheek, who looked snarled in disgust.

"Don't ever fucking call me that, ever." Kyle growled sternly, pressing his forehead against Kenny's. Kenny chuckled.

"Now bubbula, you know Kenny will only stop mocking your bitchy mom if you let him give you your shot." Kenny mocked, sounding closer to Shelia than Kyle could stand.

"Okay! God, just stop…it's creepy." Kyle muttered, gasping when Kenny smacked their lips together.

"You are fucking awesome, I love you so goddamn much!" Kenny practically sang as their lips parted, running to his backpack. As Kyle wiped his lips with his white sleeve, removing the excessive amount of spit, Kenny fell to the bed, bag in hand. Signaling for the redhead to take a seat, Kyle did as instructed, and sat diagonal from his boyfriend. Suddenly feeling nauseous at the thought of Kenny with a needle, digging it into his flesh, he begun to sway as the blonde flicked the needle twice. Closing his eyes as the steady hand approach his arm, he waited for the pinch of the needle, but it didn't come. When there was a silence, he tore his eyes open to see Kenny in a white coat, securing a stethoscope around his neck.

"Dude…" Kyle began, becoming increasingly more horrified as he watched Kenny pull out a pair of lavender latex gloves. "What the hell are you doing?" Kenny smirked, setting the bag aside.

"Well, since I'm going to be performing a medical task on you, you are my patient. Therefore I am your doctor." He chirped merrily, snapping on one the gloves.

"Dude, why are you wearing all that-"

"Because, Kyle. I am your doctor, and it would be unprofessional if I didn't wear the proper attire." Kenny said, tapping on the others' arm. "Now pull up your sleeve." With a roll of his eyes, Kyle followed the order, without major hesitation. Kenny smiled happily, swiping an alcohol swab across a patch of skin in Kyle's upper arm. Snapping on the other glove, Kenny picked the shot back up, tapping it again.

"Oh my god, this is ridiculous!" Kyle complained, leaning away from the blonde boy, murmuring incoherent medical terms to himself as his eyes traced every inch of the needle. "Dude, just-" And with that, Kenny slammed the needle in his arm, quickly pressing the button. Kyle paled, biting his lip, as he watched the concentrated look on Kenny's face, unmoving. Just as Kyle was about to alert Kenny that the needle was empty, it was pulled out, and stuck back in its case. Kenny twisted the needle off, and pulled out a miniature red hazard container, almost identical to his own. When the tub was hidden beneath who knows what else, Kenny pulled a small lollipop from the medical bag and held it out to Kyle. He slowly took the candy, and unwrapped the tiny pink ball and placing it in his mouth. Kenny laughed lightly, crossing his arms with an ever so happy look on his face.

"I'm the best doctor ever." Kenny said proudly, widening his smile. Rocking his head, Kyle slightly acknowledged that he had been somewhat better off than he had expected. Another smug chuckle and the blonde removed the sucker from Kyle's lips with a "pop", slowly bringing their lips together. When Kyle let out a moan, the warm air rushed past Kenny's lips, making his taste buds tingle with the fume of bubblegum. Another sound escaped the redheads throat sounding more like an animal, pushing Kenny into overdrive. He quickly pushed the smaller boy against the mattress, straddling his small figure.

"Dude, get off." Kyle giggled as kisses were planted along his collarbone. "Seriously, I'm not kidding." Kenny moaned in annoyance as he was shoved onto the floor, as Kyle made his way to the door.

"Wait, wait! Since you're going in there anyway, take this." Kyle turned to see his "doctor" holding out a small plastic cup.

"Dude, what the fuck-"

"Yeah, dude, we're not done with your check-up yet." Kenny said, tossing the cup to Kyle, who let it drop to the floor inches from his feet. He stared at the plastic container for a moment, before glaring at Kenny.

"I'm not peeing in a cup, Kenny." Kyle hissed darkly, narrowing his eyes. The blonde did the exact opposite, and let a sly smile creep onto his face.

"Than lets finish the check-up, shall we?" He swooned, motioning with his finger for him to come away from the door.

"What check-up?" Kyle questioned cautiously, stepping away from the door.

"The one I'm about to give you," Kenny replied seductively, licking at the others ear. It sent shivers down Kyle's spine, so he quickly stepped back, feeling the growing pressure in his jeans.

"No, I never agreed to that. I said you could give me my insulin, not…" He trailed off as Kenny presented his with a paper dress tinted a light blue. "Dude, what the fuck is that?" Kenny raised his eyebrows, looking down at the attire he held on a wire hanger.

"I can't properly examine you in that, can I?" Kyle's mouth fell ajar when the dress was spun around, showing a string holding the back together. "Now strip." Kenny instructed, nodding in his direction. Kyle bit his lip, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"That shows my ass, Kenny," Kyle complained, wrinkling his nose.

"All the better, hmm?" As Kyle took this into thought, the dress was thrown, landing over his face. "Now go change." Kenny pushed, annoyed with the resistance. Finally tearing the clothing from off his face to properly examine it, he sighed, and retreated out the door.

"Fuck you." Kyle hissed through clenched teeth, loud enough for Kenny to hear.

"That's the plan."

After carefully laying out the needed tools for Kyle's "check-up," and changing into the respectable attire for the operation, he waited lounged on the bed for the door to swing open. Instead of swinging, there was a loud thud signaling Kyle's arrival. Kenny sprung from the pillow, eyes darting towards the door. "Well?" He asked impatiently, the door still closed.

"It's…it's embarrassing." Kyle mumbled, his eyes peeking into the room through the crack in the door.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Kenny assured, waving sarcastically to the door. After a long minute of pure silence, the door creaked open, revealing a next to nude Kyle dressed in blue. "Damn." Kyle pressed a curl behind his ear, gluing his arms to his chest.

"I look stupid," Kyle complained, tearing his gaze away from the other. Kenny sighed dramatically and got off the bed, opening his arms. Kyle cringed at the invitation, and finally a shy smile made its way to his lips. "Although you look worse." The blonde dropped his arms, pouting his lips.

"I do not." He demanded, looking at his outfit of choice. "I look sexy." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"What doctor wears a red thong?" He asked nodding towards his clothes. "And doesn't wear a shirt?" Kyle couldn't help but become amused by the ridiculous poses being struck by his "doctor," practically naked exempt for the long white coat he left unbuttoned, the pockets full of assorted pens and smaller tools.

"Doctor McCormick, at your service." Kenny said with a salute. "Now, why don't you show me where it hurts." He cooed, grabbing Kyle's hips and yanking him into another kiss. Kenny gladly allowed his patient full access to his mouth when he felt the small tongue prodding at his teeth, deepening the kiss. When Kyle pulled his arms around his neck, Kenny trailed his hands across every surface of skin he could touch, needing something to do with his hands. As his hands fell lower, the moans became louder and more needy, so he touched the one place he knew would make him ecstatic.

"Ah~ Kenny," Kyle hissed as the blonde boy wrapped his fingers around his length, stroking at an agonizingly slow pace. "Go…~nrg~ go faster," He pleaded, digging his nails into Kenny's neck. With a flick of his wrist, he managed to make Kyle scream his name, connecting their lips once more. Hearing his name drew him close to the edge, pre cum dripping down his thighs. Painfully separating their lips, he threw Kyle onto the mattress, climbing on top of the small boy. Kyle ruffled his fingers through the blonde mess of hair, pulling his mouth closer. Giving the redhead a quick peck, less than satisfying both their needs, he reached towards the nightstand one pulled back what looked like a hammer. "What is-"

"Sit up." Kyle did, confused. Kenny pulled on Kyle's feet, yanking him to the edge of the bed, his bare legs dangling off the edge. "Spread 'em." Kenny instructed, and almost instantly, Kyle did. Instead of what he expected, Kyle watched in disappointment as Kenny fiddled with the small hammer, lightly hitting his knee-cap. His leg flew up, and Kenny rested it on his shoulder. His tapped the other knee, and once Kyle kicked, allowed it to fall on his other shoulder. "You're reflexes seem to be in order," He said with a smirk. "But you seem to have a boner." Kenny chuckled as Kyle bent his head down to examine his observation, purposely hiding his blush. "I can take of that for you," Without warning, Kenny wrapped his lips around Kyle's length, pushing it to the back of his throat.

"Holy shit," Kyle gasped, throwing his head back in pleasure. Twirling his tongue around the tip earned him another exited moan, so he continued lapping at Kyle's twitching cock. "Ah! Fuck…" Kenny dove between his legs, fully engulfing the swollen dick once more. Kyle bucked forward, sending his length further down the blonde's throat. Kenny trailed his fingers down the redhead's thigh, placing his leg between his own legs. Taking the hammer from his other hand, he tapped his knee once more sending Kyle's leg up to his own ignored cock. Kenny moaned himself, the vibrations from his throat sending Kyle into a fit of pants. He hit his knee again, but this time Kyle only tensed. Quickly pulling his mouth away, Kyle growled, annoyed. "W-why'd you s-stop-"

"We're not near done with the check-up, so we can't have you coming now, can we?" Kenny cooed, pressing their lips together. Kyle frowned, but kissed back. "Now, say ah~" Kenny took Kyle's length back into his grasp, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Ah!" Kyle moaned, Kenny's fingers sliding over the tip. Reaching for a small flashlight, he lit up Kyle's mouth, stroking slowly. Kyle opened wider when he was pushed down against a pillow, grinding against Kenny's own erection.

"Your mouth seems to be clean," Kenny hummed. "Now lets make it dirty. Suck." He instructed, releasing his grip on Kyle's dick, holding three fingers to Kyle's lips. He quickly took the digits into his mouth, moaning quietly. When Kenny thought they were wet enough, he spun Kyle roughly on his back, pulling the string ever so carefully, exposing Kyle's ass. Giving it a playful slap, he pushed one finger into Kyle's entrance.

"Holy fucking shit, Kenny," Kyle yelped, leaning into Kenny's pointer finger. He inserted another digit, having less of an effect. Pumping his fingers faster, he allowed the third to be sucked inside the warmth, the muscles closing tightly around his digits. "K-Kenny…" Kyle moaned, making Kenny aware of the painfully neglected bulge in his pants. Getting to his knees, and pulled down the thong, letting his erection spring free. Working Kyle with one hand, he began to pump himself with the other.

"Ah~" Kenny sang, beginning to lose control on his actions. "Ah…fuck."

"Kenny…I…~ahg~…I need you-" Kenny abruptly stopped pumping both himself and Kyle, leaning over the smaller boy.

"I'm your doctor, Kyle. Say it." He whispered harshly, biting down hard on Kyle's shoulder, drawing the slightest bit of blood.

"D-doctor, I…shit! Doctor I need…~Ah~" Kyle tried weakly, sinking further into the mattress.

"What do you need, hmm?" Kenny said, tracing his cock around Kyle's entrance teasingly. Kyle bit down helplessly on the pillow he was hanging on for dear life, rocking back on the stilled fingers inside of him.

"Y-you! I w-want you!" Kyle screamed, his face turning a bright shade of pink.

"Tell me what you want, Kyle, and I'll give you it. I'm your doctor, I'll make you feel better." Kenny hushed, pecking down Kyle's back, covering the milky surface in goosebumps.

"I want you, please! I want y-you inside of me, Kenny, oh god, please just put it in!" He wailed, sticking his ass against Kenny's rock hard dick.

"Who do you want inside of you, Kyle?" Kyle let out another sob, pressing even harder against the other.

"P-please! I want you inside of me, doctor!" Kenny smiled in success, removing his fingers and pushing his length forcefully past Kyle's entrance. "F-fuck!" Kyle spat, pushing against the cock inside of him.

"Mmm," Kenny moaned, allowing Kyle's warmth to surround his member. He glanced down at the trembling body below him, panting into the pillows.

"M-move." Kyle said flatly, tightening his grip on the pillow. Nodding to himself, Kenny pushed deeper into Kyle, pulling back out only to dive in once more.

Eventually getting a smooth pace, he focused on finding that one spot he knew would make Kyle scream for him. Finally he heard Kyle wail in ecstasy, so he angled himself properly, allowing himself to hit Kyle's prostate with each thrust. Slowly moving his free hand to Kyle's groin, he pumped his cock to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Ah~ Kenny." Kyle seethed, pulling the pillow tighter to his chest. "Fuck! I'm gonna…~ah~ I'm gonna-"

"Scream my name, Kyle. Who am I?" Kenny asked, licking at his shoulder, where blood still dripped.

"M-my doctor?" Kyle huffed in question, shaking more intensely.

"Scream it, Kyle." Kenny begged, quickening his thrusts.

"Ah! D-doctor," He tried, his breathing becoming heavier. Kenny flicked his wrist downward, receiving a yelp.

"Scream, oh god~" Kenny's thrusts became uneven, as he approached orgasm.

"Oh f-fuck- Doctor!" Kyle moaned, his muscles clamping down on Kenny's cock, coming into the blonde's hand, coating both their stomachs in his seed. Hearing him scream pushed Kenny overboard, his thoughts frazzled, and his vision nothing but a warm, white light. Wrapping his arms around Kyle's shoulders and pulling himself to his chest, he pushed himself deeper inside the redhead biting harshly on Kyle's neck, coming to the sound of his own scream.

They laid there panting like dogs, until Kenny slowly pulled out of Kyle's warmth and plopped down by his side. Thinking of a way to disrupt the silence, Kyle kissed Kenny on the cheek, reaching over his sweaty chest to his bag, where he received a cherry lollipop and stuck it between his lips. Kyle laughed "What?" Kenny demanded, poking at Kyle's side, still covered in a paper dress. Once more Kyle pecked Kenny on the cheek before sticking the sucker in his mouth.

"You're a horrible doctor." Kyle teased, falling back into his boyfriends arms, hidden by the thin white doctors coat.

"I made you feel better, right?" Kyle thought about this, but shook his head.

"No, you still suck. Real doctors are supposed to give prescriptions." He pointed out.

"Hey, Kyle?" Kenny asked, resting his chin in the nest of cinnamon curls. "How often do you take insulin?"

"Everyday, why?" He answered cautiously, seeing the other boy grinning like a mad man.

"I have your prescription, sir." Kenny said in a manly voice, one that he had never happened upon when puberty came along.

"And what's that, Doctor McCormick?" Kyle purred, nuzzling his face against the crook in Kenny's neck.

"I'm giving you your insulin tomorrow." Kenny chirped, closing his eyes. Kyle shot up, smacking the top of his head against Kenny's jaw. Kenny only smiled.


End file.
